


Ashes to Ashes

by skyesparklez



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gray also feels bad, Gray is angry, Natsu gets framed, Short One Shot, hurt Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: Based on the dialogue prompt: I didn't do anything.
Kudos: 18





	Ashes to Ashes

“I didn’t do anything.”

Everyone whipped their heads around to face Natsu who was teary eyed. Erza’s face grew dark for a moment, her eyes blazing. 

“What do you mean Natsu?” Lucy took in a heaping gulp of air while noticing the tension between the two. She and Gray glanced at the burning village behind them, both disbelieving of Natsu’s words. 

“I didn’t do that! I know I was there, but it wasn’t me! I swear!” Erza seemed to go red with rage. Gray felt uneasy; something wasn’t right here. 

“Who else could it possibly have been? We found you unconscious by the village and you weren’t knocked out by anyone! I checked!” Natsu stared at his feet, shuffling around a bit. It didn’t help that some of the villagers claimed to have seen Natsu rampaging. 

Natsu let out a shuddering breath. Lucy was horrified; how could Natsu do this? It didn’t feel right. He went overboard sometimes, but never on this level!

“I don’t know how I got there, or who those villagers saw, but it wasn’t me! I swear it Erza!” Smoke was flowing towards them from the demolished village. Nothing would remain once the fires went out.

“We were called here because a fire wizard was rampaging. You went here on a mission by yourself a few weeks ago. You were the only fire wizard around.” Erza sighed, her hair falling in front of her eyes. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to think, Natsu.” The look on Natsu’s face was confused, almost betrayed. He flailed his hands for a moment, seemingly out of words.

“Do you really think i could do this Erza? Or you Gray, Lucy?” His eyes passed over each of them frantically, begging them to believe him. “I wouldn’t do this!” Lucy looked away from Natsu. She couldn’t bear to look into his eyes anymore; the raw emotion was too much. 

Everyone stood there for a moment. All was silent except for the muted sound of burning buildings in the background. It didn’t seem to reach the hill where the Fairy Tail wizards stood. Natsu took a step back from the group.

“You don’t believe me.” His voice sounded broken. Gray flinched and turned away. He tried to convince himself that it wasn’t because he cared, though he knew that would be the biggest lie he ever told himself. Erza straightened up, holding her head high and maintaining eye contact with Natsu.

“There’s no one else Natsu. You are the only one any of the villagers saw, and you were the only fire wizard in the village. It doesn’t matter what I believe.” A lone tear tracked down Natsu’s face at her words. Ashes were starting to reach their position, tainting the air around them and swirling around. It smelled like burning wood and ashes.

Natsu’s feet stumbled into action. He turned and started running, not saying a single word. Erza startled. Of all the reactions, this was not what she expected. She thought Natsu would try to defend himself more, that he would be angry and rage about how he would never do such a thing. Her heart sank. Natsu wouldn’t have run if he hadn’t burned the village down. Gray and Lucy came to the same conclusion, both feeling betrayed. Erza turned towards the two.

“We have to tell the Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I might expand this into a full story, but I'm going to wait until I've finished some of my others if I do!


End file.
